Au Pays de Balvedois
by Huntory
Summary: Parody de Harry Potter


Au pays des Balvédois.

Lors d'une promenade en amoureux au bord du lac Belford, Simon vit une lueur étrange émanée d'un arbre non loin de lui et Baz. Ce sentant interpellés et étant très curieux, Simon convainquit Baz d'aller élucider le mystère entourant cette lumière d'une couleur rougeâtre. S'approchant de ce qui semblait être une lumière, Simon et Baz se sentirent bizzare, voir pas bien du tout, comme si quelque chose était sur le point de se produire. Tout d'un coup ils virent le monde virevolté, tournoyer le temps de le dire, ils étaient posés sur le sol, ébranlés. Partout autour d'eux se trouvait une jungle, mais une jungle comme il ne la connaissait pas. Elle était constituée de fleurs multicolores et d'arbres géants, grand jusqu'aux nuages. N'étant pas sûr de comprendre où ils se trouvaient, Baz et Simon, aventurier dans l'âme tel qu'ils étaient, prirent la décision d'explorer les environs. Cependant, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans cette nature indéfiniment grande, plus les choses devenaient étranges. Des bruits qui ressemblaient à ceux de l'aigle se firent entendre ainsi que des rugissements et des bruits de feuilles. Aussitôt quelque chose surgit du feuillage. Ce petit être de taille moyenne au teint bleuté avança vers Simon et son copain avec un regard intrigué. Il scruta pas moins de 2 minutes le visage des deux jeunes hommes, complètement abasourdi. Il finit enfin par dire « Qui êtes-vous? ». « Je suis Simon et lui Baz ». Répondit Simon. Le petit être n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la légende du mage était donc vraie, Simon et Baz les héros de Balvédère étaient bel et bien réel et encore mieux, ils se trouvaient là, sous ses yeux. Je suis Eb le chevrier, répondit le bonhomme bleu, suivez-moi je vais vous conduire jusqu'au village et vous présenter le mage. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Simon et Baz suivirent Eb. Arrivés au village, rien ne leur semblait familier, les maisons, elles aussi pleines de couleurs, étaient en forme de tipi, de petits feux étaient dissimulés un peu partout et les rues, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, n'étaient que de petits chemins de terre ou de roches. Arrivé chez le mage, Simon et Baz n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, sa demeure, situé au dessus des nuages, était un véritable palace. Se rendre jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de bureau au mage prit au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes, mais la balade en valait la peine assura Eb. Lorsque le mage apperçu les deux jeunes hommes, il les reconnu sans hésitation, il parût même soulagé « entrez, assoiez-vous » dit-il. Simon et Baz prirent alors un siège. « Je sais que vous devez vous demander ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais sachez que notre peuple a besoin de vous, vous êtes les héros de notre destiné à moi et à mon peuple, vous devez combattre le chasseur de balvédois, le monstre de l'air qui était autrefois le chasseur de vampires. Cela est votre destiné vous ne pouvez vous en échapper ». Abasourdis et ne comprenant pas trop la situation, les deux hommes regardèrent le mage d'un drôle d'air. Le mage sorti alors le Cliptogram, le livre des prophéties, à l'intérieur se trouvait les photos de Simon et Baz affrontant une géante créature aux dents eccessivement longues et pointues. Cette même bête était dotée de 3 têtes cornues et 6 pates ornées de griffes empoisonnées. Le mage enchaîna « Vous êtes les élus de cette quête, vous devez l'accomplir, utilisez votre force intérieur et vous saurez le combattre, voir gagner. Le combat aura lieu demain, vous aurez la nuit pour vous préparer ». Sur ce, ils quittèrent la demeure du mage et allèrent se reposer avant l'heure du combat qui approchait à grands pas. L'heure de la bataille qui était prévue entre Balvédère et la montagne des Blockers sonna. Alors prenant leur courage à deux mains, Baz et Simon se présentèrent au lieu de l'affrontement, cependant le chasseur n'y était pas. Une lignée de feu jaillit alors de derrière, sans prévenir, l'affrontement était désormais commencé. Le chasseur fonça alors tout droit, tête première, vers Simon et Baz. Ce qu'il ne devait pas arriver, arriva. Les héros, ayant été happés de plein fouet par les cornes empoisonnées se retrouvèrent au sol entre la vie et la mort. Nul ne savait si ils s'en sortiraient…


End file.
